


Tightly Wrapped

by boobysinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobysinger/pseuds/boobysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Cas doesn't know what to get him so he asks Sam for help. Sam jokingly says he should tie himself in ribbon but when Cas trips whilst doing so, he is left for Dean to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightly Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time uploading anything so any kind of review would be appreciated please and thank

It’s Dean’s birthday, soon enough anyway and Castiel wants to show Dean that it matters that he’s survived another year of being a hunter; it’s a pretty rare occasion. Cas thinks about what to get Dean, it isn’t exactly something angels are used to having doing as age really is a number, and he is thousands of years old so he doesn’t feel the need to “celebrate”.

But Cas knows that birthdays are somewhat important to the human race an so he wants to make the celebration of Dean’s birth worthwhile, to make him laugh, maybe smile and to make him feel happy, to make him give off that warm glow. But he frowns as he doesn’t know how or what to get Dean for his birthday.

Cas reaches into the pocket on the inside of his coat to find the phone the Winchester’s had given him a while ago amongst a few other things that he’d never got round to binning. He flipped the top and squinted slightly at the screen, scrolling down until he came across the contact name “ **Sam Winchester** ” and pressed the green button which Sam had told him was the “dial” button and pressed the phone to his ear to hear the dialling tone.

“Hey Cas what’s up?” Sam chimed down the phone after only a couple of rings  
“Hello Sam, I need to ask you something, where are you?”  
“We’re in Rock Springs Wyoming in the Best We-“ he was cut off as the angel was standing right in front of him, “-stern, so Cas, what do you need?” asked Sam, hanging up on the phone.  
Cas looked away briefly before stating “It’s Dean’s birthday soon,”  
“Yeah in,” he looked at his watch “three days.”  
Cas cleared his throat and began, “Yes so I was wondering if you could suggest what I could get for him”  
Sam laughed a little and smiled “Really? C’mon man it can’t be too hard, just get him some chocolates or porn”  
“No, I want to get him something more personal,” he said, looking down slightly, “something that he hasn’t already received from you every year” he added  
“Okay, Okay, so what exactly do you mean by personal?” Sam cautiously inquired, he didn’t wanna scare the angel off after he has just said he wants to do something nice for his brother  
“I don’t know, that’s why I came to ask you, as you are the closest person to Dean.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows a little “Well yeah I guess, but by being that I know that he doesn’t really mind whether you get him something”  
“Yes but I want to.” Cas sighed becoming a little impatient and Sam looked at him for a moment, beginning to understand that he was trying to do something so utterly human, but with great difficulty and he supposed that angels don’t celebrate anything really.

“Well, I dunno man you could try getting him a tool kit to fix up the impala?” Sam suggested and Cas just stared “No? Well maybe you could buy him some pie, or anything sweet for that matter,” Cas intensified his stare, “Okay c’mon man, you gotta help me out here, you could just wrap yourself up in ribbon” Sam teased gently, but Cas’ pupils were dilated and he was paying attention again,  
“Ribbon?” Cas asked, now intrigued  
“Yeah, y’know, the fabric kinda stuff that you use for decoration on presents?” Sam explained and all Cas said before leaving was,  
“Interesting.” And it left a rather confused Sam as Dean walked in through the door.  
“Hey Sammy, I got you your salad thing and coffee,” he said putting the bag down on the table and looking at his brother who had a very confused look on his face, “Sam?” Dean queried  
“Huh, what yeah, thanks Dean.” Sam grunted and walked towards the table, it would be a lie if he were to say he was fine with what had just happened. “Angels man,” he murmured under his breath.

 

The boys had gone out hunting and so Cas had taken this as an opportunity to search up on ribbons on Sam’s laptop. He waited patiently whilst the machine started up and moved the little mouse cursor to the icon that would open the internet; Sam had shown him how to work the basics. He pressed the ‘Home’ icon at the top to get to Google and looked up “ **People wrapped in ribbon** ” but he can’t say he was pleased with what he found.

Large busted women vaguely covered in bright red ribbon.

He sighed and pressed the backspace button until the search bar was empty again and thought about what he could put in to actually aid him in his search. He started to type, but then deleted it after a second thought. The angel started typing again but this time he put in “ **People wrapped as a gift** ” and this time it came up with results that weren’t naked women and he knew what to do.

He closed the browser and shut down the laptop before closing the laptop’s lid and leaving everything as it was and left.

 

Castiel stood outside the nearby gas station for a while, he had bought things a couple of times, but it was a rare thing for him. He put his hand into his pocket and fiddled with the 5 dollar bill and the odd change he had in his coat pocket before pushing the door open and stepping inside, crumpling his nose at the odour the shop had.

The angel walked around the very normal, very human shop, admiring the little things such as a price tag that had fallen off and maybe a half opened packet of chips. He’d already gone past what he’d come in there for several times but he couldn’t bring himself to pick it up and pay for it. “Hey buddy,” the cashier piped up, “you gonna buy something or not?” he half spat and Cas cleared his throat and nodded before picking up a couple packets of ribbon and passing the cashier the 5 dollar bill that had been crumpled in his pocket for so long now. The cashier gave Castiel a strange look, and Cas faked a smile before taking his change and saying “Thank you” to the strange man and leaving the shop.

He put the remaining money back in his pocket, he still had a small amount, the ribbon hadn’t cost much and he stopped in his tracks before wheeling round and going back into the shop and picking up a card and a pen and handing the man some money, again. This time Cas left the shop more content and turned a corner before disappearing using his, as the Winchester’s called it, angel mojo.

 

 

The day of Dean’s birthday had arrived and Cas felt confident in what he was doing, he was going to wait until the boys go out for dinner, and then go to their motel room and wrap himself up in ribbon for Dean.

Cas sat awkwardly across from their motel waiting for them to leave, and after a couple hours of waiting they left their room, got into the Impala and drove into the town. Cas stood and angel mojo’d himself into their motel room and took out the card he’d written and sealed, and placed it on the table and then he took out the ribbon from his pocket.

He opened the first packet and started to tie the ribbon around himself, starting around his stomach, making his way up and around his torso, and then around his arms, right one first. He threaded it from his ribcage, round to behind him then over his arm and he did that until he reached his elbow. He reached round with his left hand to pull the ribbon from behind his elbow to take it across his torso and started to do the same on his left arm, except now he realised that he had accidently tied his right arm to his ribcage.

Cas frowned as now he had already done the other arm and it would be a waste of time and effort to untangle it all just for the mobility of one arm. He tried to pull it away slightly but nope, his elbow was tethered almost completely now, to his chest.

The ribbon was fairly durable and he was certain he wasn’t getting out of it anytime soon so he got to work with tying his legs, apart from he’d run out of ribbon. Cas sighed lightly and moved over to the table where the ribbon was sitting and attempted to open it; it was more than difficult with having your arm tied rather tightly to your chest and he struggled with the packaging for a good five minutes before he got to the ribbon.

After placing the rubbish in the motel bin, Cas started to unwind the ribbon slightly so he could get started on tying his legs together. He started on his lower stomach and made his way down, it proving more and more difficult the lower he got, given that one arm was bound.

When the angle reached his lower thighs, he couldn’t reach any further without having to strain himself in one way or another and just to make things worse, he fumbled and dropped the ribbon and it proceeded to roll a good 5 metres away from him. Typical. It was just slightly underneath one of the beds. Even more bloody typical.

Cas groaned a little and attempted to walk the small distance between him and the ribbon, the difficulty being his thighs were now tied together and he had to take little baby steps to get to the ribbon. After taking double the amount of steps needed, he bent down slowly to pick up the ribbon, resting his head on the bed for support he managed to grab it and he sighed a sigh of relief.

Standing up proved easier than he had thought and so he attempted to tie the rest of his legs, this time trying to go slower with more caution because he really didn’t want to risk dropping the ribbon again. When Cas reached the bottom of his legs he bent right over and his back was beginning to ache, but he tied it off and attempted to stand up.

This time it was not as easy.

As he stood he immediately went to take a step backwards, but of course with his legs tied, that was never going to happen or work. He stumbled backwards before not so gracefully, knocking into the table and falling on his side. Castiel groaned. With a rather large struggle he propped himself upright and using the table for support he stood himself upright again and took a deep breath before attempting to take a step, which was more of a little hop, forward which of course, like everything else he had attempted today, ended badly.

Castiel managed the hop fine but once he had landed, he attempted to stick his arms out for balance, forgetting of course that his right arm was bound to his chest. This caused him to jerk his body to the right and he started to stumble and fall again, this time not into the table; but onto a bed. His face was pressed up into the mattress and his legs were hanging off the end of the bed but he really didn’t care he wasn’t attempting to move any more so he closed his eyes and went into a state of meditation, hoping Dean would find him soon.

Luckily for Cas, Dean rolled the Impala into the parking lot of the motel and smiled lightly at Sammy before opening the door and stepping out into the chilled night air and walking towards the motel room with his not so little brother falling into step behind him.

Dean put the key to their room in the lock and turned it and pushed the door open to see someone lying in his bed. Immediately he pushed Sam backwards and reached for his gun, but the character moved a little and he could see it was Castiel, wrapped up in ribbon, in his bed and he rolled his eyes, sighed and relaxed a little. He leaned against the doorframe to let Sam see what he was seeing and his little brother just smiled and clapped him on the back before walking off.

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Dean asked to his little brother  
“Not here, happy birthday Dean.” Sam said, smiling and Dean just chuckled a little before stepping into the motel room and closing the door. He walked over towards his bed and nudged the angel that was sleeping, “Hey Cas, if you wouldn’t mind waking up,”  
Cas opened his eyes “Dean. I wasn’t sleeping, simply meditating,”  
“Yeah, whatever, but you’re kinda on my bed, covered in red ribbon; you look ridiculous.” Dean spoke in an amused tone of voice.  
Cas looked sat up and looked down at himself, slightly embarrassed and sighed “Yes, well I’m currently tangled up and, well I tripped and I ended up here and thought it would be best to wait for either you or Sam to find me.”  
Dean laughed and placed a hand on Cas’ back, “Y’know, you look like you need some help there buddy.”  
Cas smiled gently “Yes, it would be appreciated.” And Dean smiled back.

Dean stood and walked so he was behind Cas and hoisted him up so he was fully on the bed, but left him lying down face first, which Cas stared him down for but Dean just smiled back cheekily. Dean walked down to the foot of the bed and undid the tie on Cas’s legs. He lifted the angel’s legs up with one arm and began to untangle him with the other, and during the whole time Cas had moved his head so he could watch what he was doing.

Whilst Dean was untying the idiot angel he had time to appreciate Cas’ legs because really, they were amazingly firm and it felt good to be holding them, even it was a little weird. As he untangled further up Cas’ body he realised he was going to have to turn him over and get him to sit up, and he told him to do that as he unravelled the last piece that held his legs together.

“Alright Cas, that’s your legs done, now sit up so I can do your arms and ribs,” said Dean as he helped Cas turn over and sit up and a little smile crept on his face and how stupid Cas looked with his hair all standing up because of the way his head had been on the mattress. Dean cleared his throat before he started on the knot that was around his waist.

Half the time untying Cas he spent practically hugging him as he reached round every time to pass the ribbon from one hand to the other, he could have done it so he wasn’t so close to Cas, but he kinda enjoyed it and liked the close contact; it was warm and Cas smelt quite nice.

Dean was positioned so he was kneeling just beside the bed and as Dean unlaced the last piece of ribbon and cast it to the ground he watched as Cas stretched his limbs out in all directions. His arms above his head, hands linked. His legs pushed straight forwards with his toes flexing. He then moved his arms down so that they were parallel with his shoulders and his elbows bent and he proceeded to move his back so that his spine clicked multiple times. All the while his face screwed up in Dean couldn’t have described it in a way other than cute.

After Cas had exhaled a deep breath he turned to look at Dean, smiled lightly and said “Thank you, Dean”  
All Dean replied was, “You’re welcome, idiot” and placed his hand on the back of Cas’s head and pulled his head towards his own, to bring their lips together in a kiss. Cas wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but he saw that Dean’s eyes were closed and he decided that it was a good idea to do that too. He could feel Dean’s smile against his own lips.

Dean pulled back to look at Cas and he could almost see that Cas’ glacier blue eyes were glimmering and he lightly stroked the back of the angel’s head with his own hand before Cas moved his hand to the back of Dean’s head and pulled him in for another kiss. Dean starts to move his lips against Castiel’s and he doesn’t mind that it takes Cas a little while to understand what he’s meant to be doing, because he’s a fast learner and soon enough, Cas is moving his lips with Dean and it feels warm and absolutely amazing to both Cas and the hunter.

The two moved together with almost grace and as they got more into it, Dean licked Cas’ bottom lip, wanting entrance to the angel’s mouth, wanting to taste him, wanting to feel his tongue against his own. Cas opened his mouth slightly and let Dean take dominance as he stood a little so he wasn’t crouching next to the bed like some kind of dog and straddled Cas’s thighs, never breaking the kiss.

Dean kept one hand on Cas’s head but moved the other hand to Cas’s lower back and massaged is soothingly whilst Cas moved both of his hands so that he was clasping Dean’s back, holding him tight as Dean deepened the kiss.  Dean entwined his own tongue with Castiel’s and moaned as Cas slowly dragged his hands down his back to grab his ass. He responded to this by pushing his growing erection against Cas’s stomach to gain some beautiful friction, making Dean retract his tongue from Cas’s mouth, which gave Cas the opportunity to slide his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

Dean was slightly surprised at this turn of events, but he certainly didn’t mind as started to push Castiel’s coat of his shoulders, his jacket following whilst Cas pushed off Dean’s plaid over-shirt and then he started to push up his other shirt, enjoying the feel of skin under his hands.

Cas broke free off the kiss to murmur “Too many layers,” and went to rejoin their lips but Dean pulled back, saying,  
“Hey man, you’re wearing more.” But he didn’t mind as Cas took that as an opportunity to lift Dean’s shirt over his head and cast it to the side. Cas ran his hands over the exposed skin as Dean started to undo Cas’ tie and rush with the buttons on his shirt before pulling it off and dumping all of the other discarded pieces of clothing on the floor.

Dean pushed his lips back against Castiel’s and guided him down so Dean was lying atop of Cas, arms braced either side of his head, but their chests were pressed together and Cas had his arms wrapped around the man above him. As the kiss became more heated, their trousers became tighter and Dean started to slowly rub himself against Cas’ thigh, quietly moaning into his mouth.

Cas moved his hands down and round from Dean’s back to his waist and belt buckle, fiddling with it, trying to undo it and with every wrong move both became ever impatient until the piece of metal clicked and it came undone, the button and fly followed before he pushed Dean’s trousers and pants back as far as he could so that Dean could kick them off. Cas hurriedly did the same for his trousers and pants and then it was pure flesh on flesh perfection.

Dean thrust against Cas as his body took over and Cas let his hands roam Dean’s body as he enjoyed the pure sensation when Dean’s cock would come into contact with his own. The kisses had started to become longer now instead of just one continued snog until they pulled apart and Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and kissed his lips once more before kissing the corner of his mouth, then his cheek and jaw, down to his neck where he gently bit down on, only to sooth it with his tongue and move down to kissing his collar bone.

He continued to kiss down Cas’ body and Cas bought a hand up to slowly massage Dean’s hair as he did so. Dean placed a kiss in the centre of his breastbone before slowly moving to suck and lick on his right nipple and gently teasing the left one with his hand which gained him a soft moan from Cas, making his dick twitch against Cas’ thigh.

Dean leaned over to do the same to his left nipple before trailing kisses down his stomach, and as he reached the line of hair leading up from his dick, Dean stuck out his tongue to lick the sweet skin below him before reaching Cas’ fully erect member.

As Dean took the tip of Cas’ dick into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the top and half swallowed Cas, making him moan from the back of his throat. Dean lifted his head up and dragged his tongue up Cas’ shaft as he did so, making the angel grip his hair and squirm ever so slightly. Dean continued to do this, but pulled up at one point to wet his own fingers and push Cas’ legs open with his arms to gently stroke his entrance with a finger, then gently pushing it in.

Cas let out a gasp and bit down on his lip as Dean pushed his finger in and out, it felt weird, but it definitely didn’t feel bad and as Dean was sucking him off at the same time. The longer Dean did this, the looser Cas became and after a while he added a second finger, which bought him another blissful moan which went straight to his cock.

Dean continued to suck on Cas and finger his ass for some time, occasionally curling his fingers to hit that sweet spot of nerves which would cause Cas to groan loudly and buck up into his mouth. Dean added a third finger into Cas and he was moaning all over the place and Dean couldn’t help but to reach down with his spare hand and touch himself because the sounds Cas was making were driving him mad.

Dean suddenly stopped and Cas looked down at him confused, but Dean was reaching into the bedside drawer and he was pulling out some lube with a cheeking grin on his face. He flipped open the lid and spread some on his fingers which he tenderly put back into Cas momentarily before he put a generous portion on his own dick and lined himself up with Cas’ entrance.

Dean looked down at Cas and raised his eyebrows and asked with a husky voice, “Ready?” and Cas looked up at Dean into his eyes and tenderly stroked his sweat coated thighs and replied, “Ready.” And so Dean slowly pushed into Cas and it’d be a lie if he were to say that it wasn’t the most amazing sensation he’d ever felt, because damn, Cas was so tight and hot and it just felt so good and he couldn’t help but moan “Cas, oh god,” as he pushed further into the angel beneath him.

Cas knew he should stay relaxed, he wasn’t naive, but it did sting as Dean pushed in and he bit down on his lip and scrunched his face up slightly. Dean looked at him and asked “Hey you okay down there?”  
“Yeah just hurts a little, it’s fine though.”  
“You sure Cas?” Dean asked and Cas found it touching that he cared enough to ask, and then it occurred to him that he had fallen enough for it to hurt, but enough so that things felt good as well, and he was okay with that.

“Yes, I’m sure” and Dean bent down to kiss him as he started to thrust slowly, holding the kiss until he felt as if Cas was comfortable with it; when he started to moan. As Dean started to pick up speed the better it felt for both of them, especially when Dean would angle it right and hit the angel’s prostate. That would make him half moan half shout the word “Dean!”

Cas had moved his hands to wrap around Dean’s sides, his nails digging into the flesh on Dean’s back as he dragged his fingers downwards to his ass which he held for a moment before moving his hands back to the sweat coated back where his hands would roam whilst the man above him pounded into him.

As the time went on Dean could feel his orgasm building at the base of his dick and he started to move faster, moaning incoherently as he took Cas’ dick into his hand and started to pump it in time to the movement of his hips and as he came closer to his climax his breaths became raspier, as did Castiel’s.

Dean got closer and closer before Cas came over the edge first, crying his name and coming all over his hand and their stomachs, which also made Dean climax, and he practically screamed “Oh God, Cas” as he filled Cas up with his own seed and he rode his orgasm out until he had stopped moving all together and was lying limp atop of Cas; both men breathing heavily.

After Dean had caught his breath back, he managed to say, “That. Was awesome.” And Cas chuckled and lazily wrapped his arms around Dean,  
“Yes, I suppose it was.” Cas agreed whilst Dean nuzzled his shoulder, occasionally pressing light kisses to his collar bone and sighing with content.

“We should probably clean this up, it’s nasty to sleep with it, trust me.” Dean said beginning to stand up and stretch his bones before slowly plodding to the bathroom, washing his hands before he grabbed a damp flannel to clean up the mess on their stomachs. He wiped them down and cast it aside to where their clothes lay.

Dean climbed into bed on the right side and pulled the covers up over them before placing an arm around Cas, “Hey listen here, I’m the big spoon, you’re the little spoon, alright?”  
“Spoons?” Cas asked,  
“Yeah, spooning, cuddling, whatever you wanna call it, I hug you and you deal with it.” Dean explained, resting his hand on Cas’s chest,  
“That’s okay as long as you’re here.” Cas said drearily, linking his hand with the one that was on his chest,  
“You are such a sap, you know that right?” Dean said smiling before placing a kiss in Cas’s hair and nuzzling the gap between his shoulder and neck.  
“I’m whatever you want me to be, go to sleep,” Cas said smiling lightly, but Dean groaned, “What?” Cas asked.  
“The light’s still on” he explained, but then it wasn’t, that was _definitely_ a perk of being with an angel “You’re awesome Cas.”  
“You’re stupid, now go to sleep” Cas said squirming backwards so he was closer to Dean.  
“Alright, alright, no need to get stroppy.” Dean joked as he sighed lightly into Cas’ neck and it wasn’t long before he had drifted off into a nice, content sleep, wrapped around an angel.

Cas waited until he heard Dean’s breathing level out before he tangled his legs in with Dean’s and let himself relax into Dean’s arms. It was comforting having an arm around him and a head resting on his shoulder, having a gentle steady breath against his neck, and it was soothing having another hand linked with his own. He gently stroked Dean’s fingers with his own as he felt the man wriggle and turn slightly in his sleep, but Cas didn’t mind.

When Dean woke the next morning, for once he felt well rested and content with a warm body beside him, curled around him. He’d obviously turned onto his back in the night and Cas had just latched on to the side of him with an arm thrown over him. Dean nudged him, “Hey Cas, you awake?”  
“I don’t sleep” Cas stated  
“Yeah well, I gotta pee, so you gonna move or not?” Cas grunted and let go of Dean, turning over to face away from him, pulling the covers up to his face and Dean just lightly ruffled his hair as he moved to get out of bed.

Dean washed up in the bathroom, and felt positively refreshed when he walked out to see Cas sitting upright on the bed, “On the table.” He said  
Dean stopped and raised his eyebrows inquisitively, “Huh?”  
“Yesterday, I had a card for you,” he started, “But I never got to give it to you, it’s on the table.” Said Cas, rubbing the back of his neck before standing and moving to where Dean was standing beside the table.

Dean looked at Cas briefly before picking up the envelope and taking the top out of where it had been tucked in, Cas obviously not knowing how envelopes worked. As Dean felt the rich paper and card under his fingers he also felt arms wrap around him from behind and a head on his shoulder and Dean rolled his eyes slightly as he pulled the card out.

On the card were multi-coloured balloons with a smiling monkey holding them and there was a print saying “ **Happy Birthday!** ” across the front, it smelt cheap and tacky and was  quite obviously a child’s card but Dean didn’t mind because Cas had written inside it.

Inside Cas had written; “ _Dear Dean, I hope you have a wonderful Birthday._ ” Then the card was divided by a tackily printed “ **Happy Birthday** ” but underneath it read “ _You deserve it. Love, Castiel_ ” it was cheesy and Dean was grinning like a moron but it was perfect. He placed the card carefully down on the table and turned so he was facing Cas.

“Love Castiel? Really? C’mon man that’s pushing it, even for you” Dean said whilst placing his arms either side of Cas’ head,  
“Did you like it?” Cas asked nervously, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.  
Dean smiled lightly and shuffled ever so slightly closer towards Cas, pressing a light and gentle kiss to his lips, “Yes I liked it” Dean answered before pulling the angel in towards him completely, engulfing him in a hug, smashing his face against his chest , feeling the rough stubble against his bare chest felt nice. Feeling Cas against him like this felt nice. Everything felt nice to Dean in that moment.  

 


End file.
